


Inferno

by Lauriana25



Series: The Baby Diaries [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rutting, basically it's my own fault for reading doujinshi manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriana25/pseuds/Lauriana25
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it's like when an alpha's Rut hits at the exact same time as an omega's Heat?Yuuri and Victor are about find out...





	Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah... _ahem_!

                Yuuri double-checked the calendar that hung next to the kitchen counter. Then triple-checked.

                “Woah.” He gasped quietly, his stunned eyes wide.

                Victor glanced over his shoulder as he continued to cook, one hand keeping the wok level as he stirred fried vegetables and chicken around.

                “Something up?”

                Yuuri snorted.

                “Not right now, but…”

                Victor frowned and set the wok on the counter. Yuuri felt his cheeks burn as the omega put his hands on his hips and stared at him. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from how his burgundy t shirt clung to his solid frame, how his grey sweat pants were a little loose on his hips, the faintest hint of alabaster skin on display…

                _Oh boy. If I’m like this now…_

Victor brought him back to the present, waving his hand in front of Yuuri’s face. “What’s up with you, Yuuri? You totally spaced out there!”

                Yuuri quickly shook his head. “Sorry. It’s just…have you not noticed the date?”

                Victor moved to look at the calendar, huffing at how cryptic his husband was being. He stared at the page then turned his bright blue eyes to his mate.

                “What am I supposed to be looking at?”

                Yuuri pointed a trembling finger at one particular square marked with a pink heart in the top left corner.

                Victor smiled. “So my heat’s due. So what? You’ve never been scared of my heats before,” he ran his hand along the small of Yuuri’s back, his smile growing as the alpha shivered, “though the way you’ve screamed sometimes might make someone else worry…”

                Yuuri gulped thickly. “L-look again!” he stammered, still pointing at the calendar.

                Victor rolled his eyes before turning back to the page.

                His jaw dropped when he saw, in the opposite corner of the square, there was a tiny red cross. So small, he hadn’t noticed it before. Yuuri must have put it there long before he had worked out his heat dates.

                “Woah!” he gasped.

                “Right?” Yuuri’s voice came out crackly, relieved that he wasn’t the only one caught out.

                Next week, Victor would go into heat.

                And Yuuri would have his rut.

                At the exact same time. For the exact same length of time.

                They had been a couple for five years. In that whole time, a totally-synchronised heat/rut had never happened. It was such a rare occurrence, even with other mating couples, that doctors had come up with a name for it:

                An Inferno.

                Because, just as the name suggested, when an alpha and omega experienced a synchronised cycle, the intensity of the mating period was off the charts. There were only a handful of documented Infernos – all of them ended with one mate getting pregnant or seriously hurt, depending on the secondary gender.

                Victor and Yuuri stared at each other in stunned silence, food forgotten.

                Victor finally broke the silence, clearing his throat awkwardly. “So…an Inferno…wow.”

                “That’s an understatement!” Yuuri gasped. “What do we do? I mean,” he added quickly as his mate smirked at him, “should we see our doctor beforehand? How do we prepare for this?”

                Victor fished out his phone from his pocket and typed at rapid speed. He found several medical sites on the subject and leaned against the kitchen counter.

                He hummed thoughtfully. “Well, it seems like we just make our normal preparations; hygiene checks, food and water supplies…oh, it says here that we need to make sure no one comes near the house – apparently if either of us smell another alpha or omega, it’ll send us into a jealous frenzy and we might unintentionally attack each other.”

                “Attack each other!?” Yuuri felt his heart stop; he’d rather die than hurt his mate, unintentionally or otherwise.

                Victor patted his arm gently. “I’ll start calling our friends and clue them in. Urgh, Chris is going to tease me something fierce about this! Do you think Phichit would mind babysitting Makkachin for a few days? I don’t think either of us will be of the right frame of mind to take care of him.”

                Yuuri nodded solemnly, the initial shock ebbing away as they began to prepare. “I’ll ask, but I don’t see why not; Phichit loves Makkachin. Oh, I’ll make a list of what food we’re going to need – is there anything online that says we should avoid anything?”

                Victor scrolled on his phone. “No, what we normally eat during our cycles should be fine. Hang on – it says here that due to the increased physical activity, we need to keep our blood sugars higher than normal.”

                Yuuri nodded as he scribbled on a pad. “So…is chocolate okay?”

                Victor beamed. “Even if it wasn’t, you know I’ll never say no to chocolate!”

                Yuuri chuckled. “Well, seeing as we’ll burn it off…” he blushed a little at just the thought of what was going to happen. Victor must have been thinking the same thing, judging by the way he was chewing on his lower lip.

                Clearing his throat, Yuuri turned back to his list. “So, protein bars, energy drinks and water, chocolate, microwaveable meals…have I forgotten anything?”

                Victor’s grin grew lopsided. “A first aid kit?”

                Yuuri’s eyes popped out of his head. “Do…do you really think I’ll hurt you?”

                Victor wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist and kissed him sweetly.

                “Just a little…I hope.”

***

                A week later, Yuuri woke up with his skin on fire, his heart racing. And the overwhelming desire to fuck his mate.

                He shut his eyes again, trying to take a deep breath. He tried to get his head out of the gutter for a minute while he relayed his checklist one last time. The protective alpha gene was telling him to make sure everything was prepared for his mate, make sure they were both safe, make sure their home was secure, before the fog descended.

                ‘Makkachin…is with Phichit. Food…in the fridge. Water…next to the bed. Phones…off and locked in the den. Doors and windows…shut tight…’

                He became distracted by the low purr that came from the warm body next to him. He slowly opened his eyes and felt a carnal growl stir in his chest.

                His mate was awake and waiting for him.

                Victor was panting for breath, his cheeks already a tantalising shade of pink. His amethyst eyes were heavy-lidded, flashing with primal lust and Yuuri knew his own golden eyes must have the same look. Yuuri could smell roses dipped in sugar, the scent making him so deliriously happy.

                His mate was ready for him!

                “Yuuri…” Victor’s voice came out low and ragged as he stretched on his back, one arm tucked behind his head, the other pushing the duvet down to reveal his perfectly toned stomach, the flushed skin already glistening with sweat. Yuuri licked his lips; his omega was presenting himself to him, offering himself to him.

                Yuuri turned onto his side, drinking in the gorgeous view of his omega.

                _My omega. All mine. Only mine!_

Victor whined impatiently, wriggling until the duvet was kicked off the bed. Yuuri growled as he stared at his husband’s twitching length, his mouth suddenly dry when he saw he was already leaking for him.

                “Yuuri, _please!_ ” Victor started to shift his weight to turn over, but Yuuri gripped his shoulder and gently pinned him down, leaning over the silver-haired dream.

                “Where do you think you’re going?” Yuuri smirked before capturing Victor’s mouth in a searing kiss, tugging his lower lip between his teeth until the omega gasped. He released his sweet lips and ran his tongue along Victor’s jawline in a single stripe, working his way down to his throat.

                Victor gasped and writhed under him as he nibbled on the scent gland, filling his mouth with the delicious taste of roses.

                “Harder.” Victor pleaded quietly. Grinning, Yuuri bit down more, just enough to know he’d marked his mate without drawing blood, the groan in Victor’s throat vibrating against his lips.

                Victor scraped his nails down Yuuri’s back, thin pink lines rising to the vanilla-coloured flesh, and moved to wrap his legs around his waist, but Yuuri pinned his legs to his bed.

                “I’m not done with you yet.” His voice was so much lower than normal, he almost didn’t recognise it himself. He flicked his tongue along the defined ridges of Victor’s chest, the taste of salt on his skin making his mouth water. He dipped his head over one of the dark-pink nubs, sucking gently as he rubbed his fingertips over the other.

                Victor arched his back, whining helplessly as his mate teased him relentlessly. Every time he tried to move his hands or legs, Yuuri would stop him, his strong hands holding him down. So he bunched the sheet in his fists and curled his toes, his body shivering and sweating as Yuuri tormented him.

                Yuuri continued his exploration, his tongue finding every dip of Victor’s ribs, every curve of his abs, dipping into his belly button before he began laying soft kisses along his hips. He found the sensitive spots and nibbled and sucked until faint pink dots rose to the surface, branding the omega as his. The smell of sugar-coated roses was getting stronger as his head went lower, lower…

                Victor bit down on the back of his own hand as he watched, hypnotised by his mate’s slow, deliberate movements. He hissed in air between his clenched teeth as Yuuri’s breath ghosted along his length.

                “So good…” Yuuri’s voice came out guttural as he stared through heavy-lidded lashes at Victor’s throbbing cock. He ran his tongue in one sleek motion from the base to the tip, along the pulsing vein, and revelled at how the omega cried out his name.

                Victor felt hot tears pinch at the corners of his eyes as Yuuri kissed and nibbled up and down his member, the teasing almost painful. When he felt Yuuri dip the tip of his tongue into his leaking slit, he thought his skin was going to burst into flames.

                “Yuuri!” he begged and was rewarded instantly as he felt his alpha take him in his mouth. Fireworks exploded in his head as Yuuri took him all in, his tongue swirling around his tip as he pulled up, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked hard and fast.

                Yuuri kept one hand on Victor’s hip, a gentle warning not to move, as he reached his other hand lower between Victor’s thighs until he felt the wet, slick-covered hole and slid his finger inside.

                “OH MY GOD YES!” Victor screamed as Yuuri pushed inside him effortlessly. One finger followed quickly by another, curling and stroking as he continued to suck. When Victor felt a third finger stretch him, he began to buck his hips, pushing himself deeper into Yuuri’s expert mouth.

                “Yuuri! Hah…sh-shit…Y-Yuuri, please, I can’t…I’m going to-”

                He cut himself off with a scream as his climax came unexpectedly, white heat coursing through his body as he released into his alpha’s mouth.

                Yuuri sucked harder, swallowing the hot seed until Victor stopped thrusting, his inner alpha grinning as his omega fucked his mouth. He didn’t let a single drop escape his lips, his chest swelling with pride at the satisfied mewling purrs from his mate as he came down from his high.

                Licking his lips, he smirked up at the flushed, panting face of his beloved.

                “Vkusno!”

                Victor was about to laugh – Yuuri sounded so cute when he spoke in Russian – but his lover didn’t give him a chance to as Yuuri lifted his hips until his legs were hooked over the alpha’s shoulders. He yelped in surprise at the sudden movement and blinked wide-eyed.

                The last thing he saw was a devilish grin on Yuuri’s flushed face before his head disappeared between his legs. Then he had to screw his eyes shut as Yuuri’s tongue circled his entrance, lapping up the slick, his fingers still plundering him hard.

                Victor screamed, his senses overloading with pleasure. Unable to do anything other than scream, he relayed his pleas over their empathic link, resting his sweating palm over his Bond Mark just to make sure his thoughts reached his lover.

                _Oh my god…d-don’t stop…hah…Yuuri…there, oh please, right there…yes, yes…oh my fucking god yes!_

_That’s it, Vitya! Let me take it all from you…fuck, you taste so good…_

_Do what you want to me! Hah…hah…alpha…oh m-my alpha…_

_My omega…my hot…so fucking good omega!_

Victor dug his nails into the mattress as he came again, his cock twitching and thrashing uncontrollably as he shot his wetness over his stomach. Yuuri lowered him back onto the bed gently and sat back on his heels to catch his breath. His mouth was red and swollen, his flushed face was glistening with saliva and slick and come.

                He had never looked so sexy in his whole life!

                Grinning like a Cheshire Cat, Yuuri quickly wiped his face on a corner of the discarded duvet before pushing his sweat-covered hair from his face, the thick raven strands gelling sleekly under his fingers.

                Victor’s amethyst eyes grew wide.

                “Vitya?” Yuuri frowned at the shocked look in his mate’s bright eyes.

                Victor scrambled to his knees, staring at Yuuri’s face. “Eros…” he whispered hoarsely.

                “What?”

                Victor reached a trembling hand to stroke Yuuri’s hair, smoothing it down even more. “You’re Eros.” He whispered as he pressed his lips to his mate’s urgently.

                Yuuri felt himself being pushed down onto his back as Victor ravaged his mouth. He gripped his silver hair, returning the desperate kiss, moaning deep into Victor’s mouth as their tongues wrestled together. It wasn’t often that Victor took control of their lovemaking, but when he did, it was the biggest turn-on for the alpha!

                Victor straddled Yuuri’s waist before suddenly sitting up. Yuuri gawped as the omega gazed down at him.

                “Let me show you _my_ Eros.” Victor’s voice was breathy as he positioned himself above his mate, jutting his hips out as he hovered over him.

                Yuuri reached for Victor’s hips and kept him steady as he lowered himself down onto Yuuri’s cock, hissing with pleasure as he filled and stretched him. His golden eyes blew wide, his mouth ran dry at the feverish glaze in Victor’s eyes, at the way he ran his tongue over his lips in a sensational display, at the single bead of sweat that ran down the centre of his stomach.

                “Ohhh…Vitya…” Yuuri moaned low in his throat as Victor rolled his hips, pushing him in deeper into that glorious heated wetness. Victor placed his hands on Yuuri’s firm stomach as he began to build a slow tempo, pushing himself down even further each time until he could feel Yuuri completely fill him.

                “Yuuri…” he gasped as his mate started to match his rhythm, bucking slowly underneath him, “am-am I a good omega?”

                “Yes! God yes! Oh my fucking god yes! You’re the best, Vitya!” Yuuri felt his stomach muscles tighten as he thrusted harder, punctuating each word. He felt his heart overflow with love for the beautiful, perfect omega that was bouncing on top of him.

                Victor’s omega senses peaked at the praise and he drove himself harder onto Yuuri’s cock, eager to keep pleasing him. Every time Yuuri cried out his name, every time he dug his nails harder into his hips, every time he bucked faster into him, it made Victor want to weep with joy.

                Yuuri felt Victor clench around him and he thought he was going to pass out. All the air rushed out of his lungs as he screamed his climax, slamming his cock impossibly hard into his mate.

                Victor arched his back and felt tears stream down his face as Yuuri came inside him, the pleasure laced with the tiniest amount of pain as Yuuri gripped him harder, his nails leaving crescent-shaped marks on his skin.

                He leaned forward, sweating dripping from his silver hair, his breathing ragged and raspy. Yuuri gazed up at him, his pupils blown completely black, his thick hair splayed over the sheet. He held his arms out and Victor let himself fall into his lover’s embrace, knowing the strong alpha would catch him.

                They lay there, neither knew or cared how long for, a tangle of arms and legs, panting for breath. Victor felt the muscles in his ass throb as his orgasm ebbed. Yuuri’s cock was still hard inside of him and Victor knew he would stay hard for the next few days until his rut passed. He shivered happily at the mere thought!

                But Yuuri didn’t move. He just lay there, his arms wrapped around Victor’s back, holding him snugly against his chest. For a moment, Victor thought he had fallen asleep.

                “Yuuri?” he whispered, thinking about moving off his chest to let him rest until he felt his husband hold him tighter to his chest.

                “You’re so perfect,” Yuuri whispered into his hair, kissing the top of his head, “I love being inside you.”

                Victor blushed, his heart leaping, “I love you being inside me.”

                Yuuri cupped Victor’s cheek, a sweet, sparkling smile lighting up his face as he gazed at his husband’s face.

                “Do…do you think we might - ”

                Victor put a finger to Yuuri’s lips and shushed him. “I don’t want to think about it, Yuuri. I don’t want that pressure. We might not ever get another Inferno and I want to enjoy it.”

                Yuuri quickly swallowed down the lump that had settled in his throat. He had read the medical reports that talked about pregnancies that followed an Inferno and a part of him was still keeping his fingers crossed for them, but he knew his mate was right; Infernos were so rare, they might only get this one in their whole lifetime. They would still have heats and ruts, they would still make love just as they always had.

                They had all the time in the world to make a baby. The Inferno would be just for them.

                “You know I love you, right?” he asked, “Not just because of this. But…for everything.”

                Victor’s huge eyes shone with unshed tears. “I love you too, moy dorogoy! My life! My Love!”

                He pulled himself up to press his lips to Yuuri’s in a tender, gentle kiss. He purred against his mate’s chest as Yuuri ran his hands from his hair down his spine and back up again, cupping his face to deepen the kiss.

                Yuuri sighed against Victor’s lips, losing himself in the soft embrace. The initial blaze of the Inferno simmering down, he intended to take his time with his lover. He had a _lot_ of ideas for how they were going to spend the next few days and, whilst he fully meant to fulfil every single sordid item on his list, his love for his mate stayed permanently at the front of his mind.

                _Do you need anything? Food? Water?_

Victor smiled into the kiss, feeling his heart swell at his alpha’s concern.

                _Only you. I only need you!_

_You have me. You’ll always have me._

_Promise?_

Yuuri gently placed Victor’s hand over his Mark, which had begun to pulse, starlight rising to the surface of his skin under his mate’s touch. His smile threatened to break his face as he watched that same starlight envelop Victor’s flushed skin. The Inferno had reignited their Bond Mark without the renewal ritual; Yuuri was blown away by how beautiful Victor looked.

                _Cross our heart._

With a deep sigh, Victor rolled onto his back, pulling Yuuri on top of him as he moved, keeping their lips locked together.

                Yuuri grinned wolfishly as Victor wrapped his legs around his waist. He grabbed Victor’s wrists and held them above his head, marauding his mouth with his tongue and letting his hips roll ever-so-slowly against Victor’s, making the omega shudder against him. He thought about leaving the bed, just for one second, to retrieve the silk scarf from the box they had set up the night before – their “toy box” – but decided to leave it for later; there was no need to rush through that list of his.

                _Ready for round two?_ He growled over the Bond.

                _H-how many rounds are there?_ Yuuri caught the giddy hope in Victor’s voice.

                _Hmm…well you’ve come three times already compared to my one, so technically I’ve got some catching up to do._

_Y-you’re keeping score?!_

Yuuri grinned at the astonished voice in his head and rolled his hips again, the excited whimper that came from his mate sending electric shocks straight to his cock.

                _What do you reckon – first to a hundred?_ He teased.

_You’ve always had more stamina than me, lyubov moya. Be gentle with me!_

_Of course…for now._

                The rest of the week passed in a salacious blur of limbs and lips, the air filled with their mixed scents and cries of euphoria.

**Author's Note:**

> _blush_
> 
> (・・；)
> 
> This is probably still tame compared to other fanfics on AO3 (and if any of you have read doujinshi manga, you'll know there's a lot more...well, just a lot more!
> 
> But still let me know what you thought 
> 
> d(-_^)


End file.
